


An Everyday Morning

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom Kim Younghoon, Dom Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous The Boyz Bermuda Line, Polyamorous relationship, Puppy Lee Juyeon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Kudos: 16





	An Everyday Morning

Juyeon contemplates the two tall guys arguing in the living room, sitting comfortably on a kitchen chair while eating belly pork. His cheeks are stuffed with the food and he has to stop himself from laughing loudly, considering that the others could hear him. But observe his boyfriends quarrelling with each other was quite a comedy spectacle. Their dynamic as a polyamorous relationship was solidified in their contrasting aspects, but as nothing is always the blooming and beautiful flowers, of course, they would have their flaws. And one of them was the authoritative prospect that would overflow from the sex through their quotidian. Younghoon was always serene much as Hyunjae would be the liveliness spirit. Even if Juyeon was their darling puppy inasmuch manner as he would be the one at fault or reason of their perturbation. So, he could not help himself but burst out in an enraptured grin when Hyunjae’s tone went up a few octaves. The blonde one gazed at him as he walked towards the kitchen with Younghoon in his pursuit.   
Hyunjae sat down beside Juyeon and started to devour his plate, eating together with him as if he was not in the middle of an argument. “Well, what do you think baby? Should I eat his ass for dessert tonight?”, he asked Juyeon, resting his free hand on top of his thighs. 

  
  
— Oh, fuck you, Hyunjae! — Younghoon rolled his eyes and sighed, defeated. — I’m going to buy ice cream for us, my good boy. — He hurriedly kissed Juyeon’s forehead and turned around on his feet, his face slightly rosed as he left the room. 

  
  
The sound of the front door slamming could be heard at the same time that Hyunjae laugh exploded in the apartment. Juyeon cuddled on the man’s shoulder with a smile on his lips, delighted because of their charismatic attitude. He loved them both as well he was loved, and those mornings were cherished in his warmed heart.   
  



End file.
